The Goddess of Light
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Despite being called the Goddess of Light, Palutena was a rather cold individual the more you got to know her. Before being the ruler of angels, she was an immature Goddess of knowledge and war and milked her position for all that its worth. She might have settled down over the years, but her past continues to haunt her to this day.


**The Goddess of Light**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Despite being called the Goddess of Light, Palutena was a rather cold individual the more you got to know her. Before being the ruler of angels, she was an immature Goddess of knowledge and war and milked her position for all that its worth. She might have settled down over the years, but her past continues to haunt her to this day.**

 **Pairing: Ganondorf/Palutena, implied Alvis/Rosalina, Pit/Laharl, Reyn/Pittoo, Hades/OC (Juliet) and OC (Kaguju)/Medusa**

 **Rated: T (for Teen)**

 **Genre: General, Family, Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship Angst and Drama**

 **Warning: Swearing, character death, dark themes (implied non-con, incest) and unintentional OOC**

 **And here we have Palutena's ficlet which includes more info on her backstory that might not have been elaborated on yet. There is actually a huge spoiler in my universe concerning Medusa here. You have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Headache**

Palutena was a unique Goddess even by mythology standards. Her mother Metis was eaten by her father Zeus once he was told that the oldest child he had would be his downfall. Fearing for his life, Zeus ate Metis and expected nothing to come of it. He ended up suffering from intense headaches until finally he couldn't take it anymore. Palutena emerged from his head to his horror. The prophecy seemed to be a false alarm this time around. Palutena…her true name Athena…was a daddy's girl who loved her father immensely. Once Zeus saw this, he had no problem keeping her around. He would benefit from this action greatly as he ended up raising one of the most powerful Goddesses of all time.

 **Intervention**

Divine intervention was a scary thing. If a God or Goddess had to step in to resolve an issue, you know you messed up. Master Hand wanted to make the fourth Smash tournament more memorable than the last. To prove it, Master Hand had allowed Rosalina to participate in the tournament by Mario's request. Palutena saw that and decided that things would be fun if she stepped in. Pit didn't want her showing up during his fight with Link. Link made him look free, and the green eyed Goddess appeared before the Hylian and angel and whisked Pit away so she could finish things off. Master Hand was so impressed with her performance he included her in without a second thought. However, just because Palutena was impressive at the start didn't mean she showed that afterward. She was a freeloader in the mansion and if she didn't get what she wanted, she usually guilt tripped the two hands into doing what she wanted. As a result, they tended to avoid her after assuming Goddesses in the tournament would spice things up. It did of course, but not in the way they wanted outside of the tournament.

 **Old**

Palutena was one of the oldest Smashers in the mansion. She may look twenty-two but she was over 4000 years old. The Goddess of Light really didn't want to be reminded of that, so it was best not to taunt her about her age. Granted, she looked younger than some of the other Smashers and aged very well in comparison to the other Goddesses that were still around.

"Hey, Pit." Palutena began as she gave her angel servant a sinister look. "You wouldn't happen to hear anyone mocking my age again, have you?"

Pit chuckled nervously as a response. "As a matter of fact…Cereza did make threw an insult at you when she was talking to Corrin but…"

And Palutena was gone in a flash. Pit shivered at the thought of his Goddess losing her temper because Bayonetta made a snide comment that was not meant to be heard.

 **Chastity**

Originally, Palutena was one of the three Virgin Goddesses in Greek mythos. She, Artemis and Hestia had all sworn to never marry. For someone like Hestia, it was to keep suitors away from her. Palutena followed in Hestia's footsteps and focused more on governing the humans over finding love. Artemis focused more on her strength and leading the Amazons over having sex.

However, love found a way for all three of these Goddesses and things did not turn out well for two of them. Palutena was the only one alive. She felt like swearing to remain a virgin and managing to maintain it for most of her life granted her some immunity. Hestia attempted to romance one of Palutena's angels behind everyone's back and was found dead along with her husband. Palutena had an idea on who her child was and took her under her wing, but she wasn't hundred percent certain. Artemis in comparison has had crushes on other men that were stopped due to meddling Apollo. Artemis was one of the few casualties in the 2000 year war though and Palutena hypothesized it had to do with her secret crush that lead to her death.

So where did Palutena stand in this? Well, she was a fool to fall in love with the King of Evil. He was pure darkness to her incorruptible light. Her goal was for Ganondorf to be purified while Ganondorf wanted Palutena to become tainted. It was a cat and mouse game, but the charisma they had allowed them to be attracted to each other. It was even more thrilling for Palutena to hide the relationship from her father and her family instead of being open about it like in the mansion. People gave her the weird eye simply because she failed to be the perfect definition of good if she was too busy romancing evil. She lost the respect of anyone from Hyrule sans Sheik, but Palutena clearly did not care. She was happy being with Ganondorf and so were her angels. Ganondorf was just…an odd member to the family and when the Triforce was not on his mind, he was a decent individual and not a brute that Zelda made him out to be.

 **Lazy**

Palutena was known for being a lazy person. She always had someone do the work for her after being a proactive person in the past. The green haired Goddess was never motivated to do anything and this extended to Smash Brothers. Magnus had called Palutena out in the past of her lazy behavior as a Goddess, but it was so apparent in the mansion when she spent more time being unproductive instead of doing her job. Pit didn't have to do her work, but sometimes he slaved away for her out of habit.

"Palutena, people see you as a weak fighter because you don't bother to participate in that many tournaments." Rosalina complained.

Palutena rolled her eyes at her roommate. "Rosa, when I do enter, I make waves. Just because I got to fulfill a checklist for idiots for their student tier list doesn't mean I'm a bad fighter. Remember, most of the Smashers would be dead if I was serious."

Rosalina hated to admit that Palutena was right on that one. Half the Smashers were capable of injuring others, but Palutena could hurt someone without breaking a sweat if she was serious. The question was who would be the one to anger her in order to get her serious side out.

 **Adoption**

Because Palutena was a Virgin Goddess, none of the Gods believed she would have children in any shape or form. Color them surprised when Palutena decided to adopt Pit when she found him all alone one day. When she did her research, she had found out that Pit's parents were murdered. What she didn't know was who did the deed. Later on, she would find out Pit was the culprit, but because of the harshness of Sandalphon, Pit couldn't be convicted of the crime. If Palutena cared about justice, she probably would have said something to Pit, but she knew every angel had their deep dark secret. Why do you think Dark Pit was created? If Pit didn't have negative feelings about something, he surely wouldn't be able to create his dark twin.

Palutena hated the idea that Pit hid secrets from her that she didn't dig up herself. While others assumed Pit told her everything…that clearly wasn't the case. When Dark Pit started blabbering about Pit's insecurities, she wanted to eliminate Dark Pit as soon as possible. However, it was a rash decision that Pit did not agree on. Dark Pit had proven that he was capable of his own thought and had no memories of Pit's past to go by. So it was easy for Palutena to accept Dark Pit after he assisted Pit in saving her from the Chaos Kin. She even adopted him after the battle with Hades even though he resisted the idea at first. Compared to Pit who was still held down by her orders, Dark Pit had more freedom to do what he wanted. However, she kept a close eye on him just so he wouldn't get into trouble.

Looking back on it, she was glad she adopted the angel twins. While every God or Goddess had let hate or despair conquer them, having Pit (and later Dark Pit) with her had stopped her from going over the deep end.

 **Confine**

She may not look like it, but Palutena did indeed need someone to confine to every now and then. Normally, the royal bodyguards in heaven would come to her and express their worries to her. Palutena would nod her head and do her best to give helpful advice. Pit and Dark Pit were more important than the normal angel though, so her guidance was harsher than one would expect.

In the mansion, no one went to Palutena for advice. This was a good thing seeing as how Palutena didn't give the best advice to others. The main reason no one went to her was because Rosalina did a better job at comforting people. She may have been annoying to fight in battle, but outside of Smash, she was reasonable authority figure that anyone could talk to. It irritated Palutena that she wasn't the number one person went to for help, but she wouldn't doubt Rosalina's advice in the slightest. Heck, Palutena would go to Rosalina to vent when things didn't go her way. The one thing that green haired Goddess learned about confining to Rosalina was that the one thing the Queen of the Cosmos couldn't do was give dating tips. When one didn't know the first thing about a romantic relationship, of course the advice will fall flat.

 _Of course these tips are lame. Rosalina is showing affection for an AI who doesn't know the first thing of showing affection himself…oh boy…what have I gotten myself into?_

 **Favoritism**

It was no secret that Palutena was Zeus' favorite child of the many children he had. Palutena relished in the fact she was the favorite as it allowed her to get away with so many things that would get everyone scolded. Perhaps this was why Hera had no problem bullying her at the God Meeting due to the pride Palutena held in being the best child for Zeus.

This favoritism would not save her if she were to break her chastity vow. Most timelines did consist of her breaking it and maintaining her relationship with that special someone in secret. Ganondorf was the easiest person for her to hide the relationship ironically because everyone around her was so convinced that the relationship couldn't happen. By not believing light and dark could not come together, it made hiding the love affair easier. She was still able to get a thrill of it and trick her father on the occasion he questioned her relationship with the Smashers. She wouldn't feel guilty of lying to her father even if he told her he loved her and was proud of her accomplishments.

 **Surpass**

There was no doubt that Palutena was one of the strongest Smashers in the mansion. She proudly held onto that title and justified her inefficiency in the actual tournament as laziness. Anyone who pissed her off out of Smash would learn to regret angering the Goddess. However, Pit was no slouch himself. Palutena has been taking care of him for the longest time and taught him everything he needed to know about fighting. If she didn't teach Pit something, it was self-taught. Regardless, Pit was still an angel and she was a Goddess. The divine beings would always be stronger than an angel…that was what she thought.

Pit was not a normal angel and she had Pit's parents to blame. She knew his father was the great inventor Daedalus who was notorious in heaven for making odd inventions to suit his boss' needs. When he refused to obey his boss, he was kicked out of Evangelion and forced to live in Sandalphon as punishment. Palutena didn't bother to observe Daedalus as much as she should. He did questionable things that would directly cause the inventor to become a fallen archangel. She wondered if creating his wife contributed to why Pit and Dark Pit were so unique. Pit only had Daedalus' blood inside of him and showed no signs of having a second parent. Daedalus was known as being a prodigy and being able to do whatever he wanted if he put his mind to it. The problem was that because his boss controlled him so much, Daedalus never got to realize his potential. Pit is different. Pit might not be able to read, but he was able to use any weapon he could get his hands on like his father. Palutena did not know that Pit was illiterate and even with that knowledge; she didn't bother to teach him to read. She told Pit he can do that on his spare time. There was a reason for this.

If Pit were to read, he would be able to learn magic and other important facts that he didn't already know from experience. His knowledge in history was already vast without the need to read a history book. What happens if he put that brain he had to good use? What if he became an unstoppable force that past even the Goddess of Light? What then? Palutena did not want to know. She would rather have Pit stay in a static state instead of letting him grow up any more than he already had. As selfish as that sounded, Palutena did not want Pit to leave his side once he had surpassed her.

 **Mother**

Palutena technically did not have a mother figure growing up. Metis was her mother, but she was eaten before she even got a chance to meet her. Heck, Palutena was born in such a weird way that she would have no way of knowing her mother after Zeus ate her. Palutena had to learn from the other Goddesses, but most of them weren't role models. Hera and Ceres were terrible women to look up to, but maybe that was where Palutena's bitchiness came from.

Hestia though was a different story. Hestia was the odd Goddess out in Greek mythology. She never participated in the shenanigans that the other Gods were known for later down the line, but at the same time, there wasn't that much information about her. Hestia was fine with being that one Goddess who let the others take the lead role. As long as she got her family offerings from the human world, she was content. Palutena admired Hestia for her beauty and her warm, gentle heart. Hestia was always there whenever Palutena needed her. She was the mother that Palutena never had and for good reasons. Hestia was the one that told the green haired Goddess how to become a strong individual. Even if the motherly Goddess was a pacifist, she declared that Palutena needed to be true to herself. Being open-minded garnered more respect than keeping secrets from the public.

Every word Hestia said to Palutena was meaningful. Even if she didn't follow her teachings 100%, her words resided inside of her forever. It was why Palutena was the most affected by Hestia's sudden murder in her chamber. Whoever had the audacity to murder this wonderful Goddess would face the wrath of the Goddess of Light. Even if she got her hands bloodied, she would make sure Hestia was avenged one day.

 **Disrespect**

To anyone who tried to disrespect Palutena, they met an unfortunate fate. Palutena was one of the few Goddesses that were hard to anger. All you had to do was not insult her directly because anyone who insulted Zeus usually got destroyed in the process along with their generation of children. The one woman that came to mind was Arachne. She was a prideful woman who said she was better at weaving than she was. Instead of being humble about it, she continued to brag and refused to back down when Palutena decided to put her in her place.

That clearly wasn't what happened. Arachne proved to be better than Palutena at her talent and to rub salt in the wound the design on the tapestry only belittled the Gods and Goddesses who ruled the universe at the time. Ranging from showing everyone that the Gods were incompetent to the Gods being flawed, it really pushed Palutena over the edge. The worse part was one image depicting her half-brother Dionysus ruining everything for everyone by refusing to let the Goddess of Moon be sacrificed for the sake of getting rid of the Great Evil for good. Palutena wanted to hide that from the world and made it seem like she got rid of the Great Evil for good…by sealing him away. Humans were aware of the crime the Gods and Goddesses did to the universe by letting Selena survive, and Arachne was bringing it to the forefront. Palutena simply could not allow that. In her rage, Palutena quickly tore the tapestry to shreds and then decided to bash Arachne on the head with her scepter. The spectators were horrified at the brutality they saw before them. Even Medusa was appalled by Palutena's actions that led to the arrogant girl being killed. The two Goddesses combined their power to save Arachne after Palutena killed her by accident, but what ended up happening was that Palutena brought her back to life as a spider. It was something that could put weaving to good use at the cost of being an ugly creature that everyone hated. The entire family line would consist of nothing but spiders. Always feared and never loved…and that was the punishment of insulting the divine beings who protected him.

Of course, the spider line would eventually have some demonic blood for some reason as time went on. They were able to shift back into a human like appearance and continue looking beautiful but menacing at the same time. The Arachne that wanted to assassinate Palutena for cursing the spider line would eventually work under Dark Pit despite treating her with discontent. As long as this Arachne attempted to atone for the Arachne that did Palutena injustice, they should be able to get along fine…should was the correct word.

 **Traitor**

If there was one thing Palutena could not stand, it was treachery. Anyone who betrayed her was already on her black list whether it was a friend or a family member. Palutena had seen the double-crossing of the members within her family and why she kept everyone at arm's length. One false move and they could be the next on the chopping block. It was easier to get rid of angels who betrayed her than other Gods and Goddesses without the assistance of someone else.

Palutena had stained her hands with the blood of other Gods because of this. When Helios went out of control, she and Hades worked together to seal him alone on Planet Solar where he would rot for eternity for all they cared. When Apollo attempted to murder Dionysus for accusing him of being the reason of Artemis' death, Palutena was quick to murder him and hide the evidence that she had committed a horrendous crime. When it came to Medusa though, Palutena had hesitated due to the circumstances of her betrayal.

She had learned from Poseidon that Medusa had broken her chastity vow. There were so many problems to this statement. First, Medusa wasn't bound to the chastity vow like she was along with Artemis and Hestia. If she did have sex, it wouldn't be that outlandish. Second, the deed apparently occurred in one of Palutena's temples in the human world. Medusa would know better than not to soil the temple grounds with her fluids. Finally, Palutena was told that Dionysus was to blame. The God of Wine had already sworn he would stay out of trouble, and by committing this act, he would have made things worse between her and Medusa.

Palutena wanted to question every party involved, but it was bad news for her when the other surviving Gods had found out and mocked her. In rage, she had taken her anger out on Medusa and failed to realize that the pieces of information Poseidon told did not add up. The green haired Goddess had always questioned her method of punishment. Banishment to the Underworld wasn't as bad as being killed or isolated from civilization. Medusa's punishment simply allowed her to gain power within the Underworld and take revenge. Palutena would then be able to finally label the Goddess of Darkness as a traitor without a second thought when she launched her attack on Skyworld. Had it not been for Pit, she would have lost the war…

 **Task**

2000 years could change a person. Palutena craved the power she had in her prime when she first sealed away the Great Evil. 2000 years later, she was a lazy, rusty fighter and the Great Evil was more powerful than ever. She let her arrogance get the best of her. There was no way for her current self to beat the Great Evil. She had to watch some of the Smashers be killed in front of her because she wasn't strong enough to protect them. She had ordered Pit to do whatever it took to save Dark Pit. Knowing that Eve was inside of the dark angel, Samael would do all in his power to target him. Dark Pit's group should be her priority. Of course, Palutena could not abandon Skyworld. She wanted to be there for the angels this time around even if it did not benefit her.

Rosalina's heart was already crushed seeing the Great Evil kill Shulk and slice the Monado in two thus effectively killing Alvis. That did not stop Rosalina from wanting to save as many people as possible, but she couldn't do it alone. She needed someone as powerful as Palutena to assist, but she could not help her friend. The green haired Goddess had told the Queen of the Cosmos that Bayonetta would be the next best choice. That idea was thrown out the window because Corrin's group did the same thing Dark Pit's group was going and went into hiding. Dark Pit's group's goal was to survive until the Great Evil was weak enough to kill for good. Corrin's group was handling Anankos behind the scenes and hoped to weaken Samael's army by getting rid of one of his main power sources of negative energy.

 _That leaves me with one job and one job only._ Palutena thought grimly to herself as she prepared to fight Samael one on one _. I will protect my angels. I will protect my friends and family. I will protect Pit and Dark Pit from Samael…even if I lose my life doing it._

Palutena closed her eyes. She knew everyone would disapprove of this action. Heck, if Bayonetta was there, she would try to persuade Palutena to not go through with this plan. Palutena needed to weaken Samael now before he became too powerful.

"…I just wish I could tell everyone good-bye." Palutena thought sadly. "Ganny…I hope you fulfill your end of the deal and make sure Dark Pit is safe…I will see you in hell shortly…if Samael allows me to go to the afterlife…"

 **Mix Up**

Palutena was a defensive fighter in Smash Brothers. She capitalized on punishing the opponent with powerful attacks. The green haired Goddess had limited the amount of attacks that would be useful. Any attack with her shield was godly while all of her fast attacks were her main tools with getting in. Her specials were to be desired as Palutena decided to use the weakest arsenal in order to give the other fighters a chance. When Master Hand allowed customs in some tournaments, the Goddess of Light was allowed to go all out. She really was a different person when on the offensive. Ganondorf had mentioned that she changes her fighting style on the fly depending on her opponent. Speed plus power allowed for Palutena to steamroll her opponents and compared to how the fans perceived certain Smashers with custom moves, Palutena was okay with them. If she came alive so much with Lightweight and Super Speed, then she clearly needed to do it more often.

"But I'm too lazy to go all out without them." Palutena joked to Pit causing the light angel to roll his eyes after he witness his Goddess give Bayonetta a run for her money.

 **Scared**

As a leader, Palutena knew she had to maintain an aloof demeanor while making sure to not to show the enemy a sign of weakness. One mistake could cost her or anyone she cared for their lives. Compared to other rulers, Palutena was willing to make sacrifices. This was why the 2000 Year War was won. People who looked up to her were killed, but at least she got the job done.

If she were to attempt the same thing 2000 years ago, she wouldn't unfortunately. Adopting Pit and Dark Pit as her children gave her a weakness. They made her care for Skyworld more than ever before, but more importantly; she would fight for their sake. The thing she feared the most was losing the angel twins to anyone. On a smaller scale, she knew her angels would find someone that loved them (or in Pit's case, he would grow to accept his fiancé) but on a larger scale, she knew if one of them died, she wouldn't be the same person.

Rosalina had seen how devastated Palutena would become in some timelines. The last thing she wanted to remember was what happened in the timeline where Pit died protecting Dark Pit. Dark Pit didn't die like everyone thought because at this point, his soul was separated from the light angel. Palutena did not take Pit's death well at all…and that was when the Smash Brothers Realm…no…every realm that was under her domain would fall to darkness. This was the darkness Ganondorf did not want. He preferred the corrupted darkness caused by hatred and anger…not the darkness caused by absolute despair.

 **Chaos Kin**

Palutena may have been a powerful Goddess, but she was usually caught off guard by many things and it usually resulted in her being captured. The Chaos Kin was something she did not expect and paid the price for three years. For three years, the Goddess of Light was forced to destroy the human world. For three years, the Goddess of Light was forced to neglect her angels and watch them die for her if they did not abandon her already due to showing signs of tyranny like the evil archangel Kensei of the past. For three years, she was forced to see her precious Pit turn into a puppet used to destroy everything in sight. She would have to accept that she was responsible even if the Chaos Kin made her do it. Humanity didn't care about the truth. They just wanted someone to blame and the offerings drastically went down even after Hades was defeated. Humans could not trust Palutena despite all the things she has done for them.

 **You could care less about what the humans think of you. You only care of finding an outlet for your anger. You tried to be the grown-up, but you're just a scared little girl without anyone to lead you into the light.**

Those icy words stung her greatly. However, there was nothing for Palutena to hide. The Chaos Kin could read her mind and knew all of her dark secrets she hid from everyone. All the regret and resentment she held deep down was in the open for the Chaos Kin to exploit. The only reason Palutena did not submit to her negative emotions was because of clinging to hope. She believed Pit would save her despite what the Chaos Kin had done to him. She believed Pit would see through the Chaos Kin's lies and slay the monster. Alas, even if the Chaos Kin spoke through her, Pit would remember those hateful words. Just because she wasn't the one who said it didn't mean she thought that at some point. Palutena hated to admit that the Chaos Kin was the final push for Pit becoming rather realistic in how he handled the universe…and she would resent it forever.

 _The Chaos Kin was right. My hatred knows no bound…but it doesn't matter. The Chaos Kin will never return and attack me again. I won't let my guard down again._

 **Drift**

Medusa was not the only person that Palutena was no longer close to. Ares, the God of War, was another God that she was very close to in her youth and during the war. It was only after the war did the two drift apart due to difference of opinion. Ares was her brother, there wasn't no way she could really hate him unlike Medusa. Ares was not the smartest person around though. Both of them loved war and promised each other they would conquer the universe together when the Great Evil was defeated. That didn't happen though when the Great Evil was sealed. Ares wanted a pre-caution when the Great Evil would wake up again after being sealed. Palutena would have went with Ares' plan had he not made it clear it meant having the Golden Land under his domain. Palutena was sympathetic toward the children of the Golden Land as well as the twelve Apostles during the 2000 year, so she refused to betray them in favor of the Witch Hunters that Ares ended up forming. This was when the two parted ways from their original goal and focused more on their own domain. Ares got his own section in the universe because the Witch Hunters were actually powerful individuals who were able to defeat the powerful witches that the Creators of the Universe started. In exchange for not having the Witch Hunters abuse their powers, Skyworld ended up being stationed near where the Golden Land was and acted as their watchers and bodyguards. The angels had the easiest access to the Golden Land if they needed anything while the Witch Hunters would have to fight through Palutena and the angels in order to get to the Golden Land. What made things easier was how Pit knew the strongest Witch Hunter known as Virtue. If Palutena and Ares were at odds as well as Pit and Virtue, it made maintaining the balance easier.

 **Powerless**

Palutena did not have much authority in Skyworld as she had in the past. Skyworld was divided into two fractions. Palutena's Goddess Division and the royal bodyguards made up one fraction and the Angel Assembly made the other. When the Chaos Kin caused pandemonium in the human world, the assembly decided to stop listening to their Goddess. This was a double edge sword. On one hand, they would not take credit for the fall of the Overworld and it showed that even if the assembly as a whole were assholes, they did care for the human world enough to not be the cause of its destruction. On the other hand, it was used as blackmail material to get Palutena to do whatever they wanted for one time. They could never overthrow Palutena. She was too important to them. However, they could force her to stay out of conflicts that the angels may want and she didn't. This meant that Pit would have to be the one that answered to the assembly and not the Goddess herself. It made Palutena feel powerless that Pit and the royal bodyguards would be stuck doing stuff they would normally not do if Palutena had a saying in it. Without a voice in the assembly, Palutena was just a figurehead post Chaos Kin incident. It hurt her greatly…but she knew that she wouldn't be powerless if she slowly rebuilt the trust she lost. Unfortunately, the trust would not be built anytime soon with how the Angel Assembly treated Dark Pit.

 **Fight**

People didn't seem to realize that despite the relationship on the surface, Palutena and Pit did argue a lot. Pit usually grumbled and obeyed Palutena without a second thought. However, if he clearly didn't like the order she gave, he has the choice to ignore it. He chooses not to most of the time. A few things Pit refused to talk to her about concerned either Pit's past or his parents. Bringing those topics up only caused problems for everyone around them, and when it happened in the mansion, the Smashers stayed away.

At the end of their fights, the two would realize how immature they were being, but the pride they had prevented them from apologizing sooner. Dark Pit hated seeing the two fight, but he had to stay out of it. The only way for them to resolve their argument was if they sat down and talk, but stubbornness tended to win out.

 **Sobbing**

Only a few Smashers have seen Palutena cry. We're not talking about crocodile tears she shed to get what she wanted. Genuine tears were rare, but it was usually caused by the same person. Pit loathed the idea of Palutena going to the God Meeting alone. He went with her despite despising the meetings because he couldn't stand his Goddess getting pushed around.

Palutena may have been a smartass, but she could do nothing against Hera's bullying. She was rather cruel to Palutena despite being the favorite daughter of Zeus. Since Hera could never punish Zeus for anything he did, she took it out on everyone else. Palutena was an easy target simply because she tried to look refined and not embarrass her father. The words Hera said were cruel. From mocking her choice in clothing to mocking her decisions at Smash Mansion, Hera made sure to hit Palutena where it hurt. Palutena was usually able to handle the pain, but not when it hit close to home. Sometimes Hera did go out of line and Zeus would scold his wife for insulting his daughter. Most of the time, he was too drunk to really care. It's why she wouldn't return to the mansion immediately after the meeting. She would be cramped up in her room in Skyworld and cry at the unfair treatment she received. If Ganondorf was allowed into heaven, Palutena would probably get over her mistreatment. Instead, it would most likely be Pit comforting her. The others didn't need to worry for the green haired Goddess if her trusted captain was beside her.

 **Daughter**

Palutena never would have imagined that she would have a daughter in the future. As a Virgin Goddess, she thought she would keep her vows. She was sorely disappointed to find out she didn't, but at the same time, she had a wonderful child capable of ruling Skyworld with Pit's future son by her side.

From the data she got, she and Ganondorf would secretly wed and have a daughter named Iris. She was the Goddess of Rainbows who would lead the world into a new age…assuming the Great Evil didn't get in the way. She was one of the oldest children of the future meaning Iris inherited her father's looks and her mother's personality allowing her to become an alluring beauty. Of course, according to Iris, she didn't have a great relationship with her mother solely because Palutena wasn't the greatest of parents like most of the Smashers. Palutena wouldn't know. She wasn't the best mother for Pit and he turned out…awkward to say the least. Now, her biological daughter is saying the same thing and she wondered why she bothered to have a child. Palutena would look at the other children some of the Smashers had and wondered where she went wrong.

Morgan was already established to be Robin and Henry's son, and he had no memory of his past so he was out. Pit's son Daedales was the spitting image of Pit minus the blue hair he got from his other parent. Daedales acted more like Daedalus though. Heck, even his name sounded similar. Daedales ended up admiring his father to know end in comparison to how Iris saw Palutena. Then you got this Kana whose parents were Cory and Azura. Without digging into the dragon mating season that allowed same sex pregnancy, Palutena saw that Kana loved both of his parents and showered Cory with affection. Finally you had Cana…and Palutena hated to admit that she had similarities with Bayonetta in terms of parenting. Cana was Corrin and Bayonetta's child and she had more issues than Iris had with Palutena. Cana loved her father…too much…but there was something wrong that needed to be fixed according to Iris.

Iris had said there were other children from the future who were told to stay behind since they were going to pass the message to their past parents and then leave. Palutena wanted to at least form a relationship with her daughter before they left, but Iris wasn't looking for that.

…Until Iris and the other children's lives were put in danger…then she became interested. Yes, Iris was a powerful individual but like her mother, she was capable of being caught off guard. She just wanted to protect the other kids that went with her, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

It would be Palutena who would be the first one to arrive, and the only reason she arrived was because Medusa had returned from the grave to get revenge on Pit and her. The green haired Goddess wouldn't have minded another round had Medusa not targeted her future daughter. Medusa would regret messing with the Goddess of Light.

"Get away from my daughter, you bitch!" Palutena cursed as she decided to go all out. Screw what happened to the Smash Brothers Realm if she unleashed her true power. Medusa was going to die again because she dared laid a finger on her future daughter's head.

 **Warrior**

It may not have looked like it, but Palutena was fascinated with war. She may preach to the quire that war was wrong and it killed too many people, but as long as she got to be a tactician in a war that benefitted her, she was all for it. She didn't want the humans fighting because of Hades because she didn't benefit from it. When the Chaos Kin took over, it was only trying to satisfy that part of her that missed the days when she was hailed as a dangerous warrior.

Palutena could only wish for those times to return. Getting her wish when the Great Evil returned was not a good thing because it meant having to lay down the law and realize that 2000 years of not fighting seriously have truly made you rusty. She had to thank the Smash Brothers tournament for keeping her in top condition even if she was a slacker.

"Lady Palutena, why do you need me to get your sword out from one of those caskets?" Pit asked her on one of her random missions. "You know you could easily just use your magic and get it that way."

"Oh, Pit, the situation with the sword is the same with the Three Sacred Treasures. Space pirates stole it and you got to retrieve it for me. I'll give you something nice when you do."

Pit rolled his eyes at this. "Whatever you say."

Palutena smirked at the tone Pit used. While Pit knew what Palutena's blade looked like, he hadn't seen the original version used 2000 years ago. The Goddess of Light wondered how Ganondorf would react if he saw a blade that was rusty and bloody…signs used by a powerful warrior in the past.

 **Truth**

The truth hurts. Everyone knows this. Palutena was for the painful truth over the nice lies that people told. She felt that in order to be a paragon of light, she needed to be kind and truthful to those she protected. Unfortunately, the truth wasn't that nice to Palutena when it concerned people she cared about.

The Goddess of Light thought that Pit's past was bad enough. Now, Ares wanted to tell her the truth of certain incidents in the past. Palutena could pass it off as the God of War being a liar, but this was something she could not hide from.

Ares was slick. He had managed to work together with the Golden Land. The people Ares swore to kill cooperated with Ares to write "the truth" of certain incidents that plagued Palutena to this day. Palutena just received random mail from him and didn't think much of it. However, she shivered recalling the golden butterflies that fluttered around the scroll she was given.

The scroll revealed two things that Palutena wish wasn't true. One concerned why Medusa had "betrayed" her in the first place and the second concerned the murder of Hestia. Rosalina did not realize that her roommate was slowly starting to hyperventilate the more she read. She would go insane before she finished it.

When Palutena had finished reading the scroll, she dismissed herself from the mansion before she blew up. Pit was worried sick for his Goddess. When he checked up on her in Skyworld, he heard her crying uncontrollably screaming how "This wasn't the truth" and "It's all lies!" Pit needed Rosalina to help him translate what the scroll said. He didn't want to hear the truth either.

 _ **Medusa never betrayed you Palutena. Her feelings for Dionysus are as strong as ever. She never went back on her virgin vows. You know Medusa cared for you enough that even if she wasn't a true Virgin Goddess like you, Hestia and Artemis that she would swear the same oath. She did not lose her virginity to Dionysus. He still has no clue why you two had a falling out. If you want to ask about what happened, ask Poseidon. He is the one that assaulted Medusa and lied to you about who Medusa had sex with. You know how Medusa is. She was too scared to reveal that she broke her vow to you…and she was scared to tell Dionysus she was no longer pure. Medusa is still alive. You can still apologize to her once you get the full story from Poseidon. He is not the nice uncle you know.**_

 _ **As for Hestia, I think you know where this is going. You knew that Hestia broke her chastity vow and got into a relationship with one of your angels. That angel was named Chouko and we know he was the main healer of the angel army 2000 years ago. You suspect that he is the father of the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **division captain Himeno. That is the confirmed truth. The murderer of Himeno's parents could only hope they are related. When he found out he wasn't the one, he murdered them both in cold blood. Hestia's regret was not being able to write a will of who killed her. Perhaps she was too nice to throw the man under the bus, but if you were to speak to the Golden Land and ask to see her final moments, you would know that this is the truth. You would know that the murderer of Hestia is your own father Zeus.**_

 _ **You will consider everything written in this scroll as nothing but lies. Witch Hunters don't lie though. They can only write the truth. The Golden Land assisted in writing the truth to you. As your brother, I chose not to reveal this information until I was positive that it was true. You may brand me as a liar. You may attempt to kill me for telling you the truth, but you are the smartest woman I know. You'll find your answer if you speak to those of the Golden Land.**_

Pit shook his head at what was told to him. Rosalina was in just as much of a shock as Pit was. This would be the first timeline where she learned something twisted about Palutena's family after all.

 **Amendment**

Medusa would have been proud if she forced the almighty Goddess of Light to grovel at her feet. Palutena has done Medusa so must injustice that she would force her to beg her for forgiveness for treating her cruelly. The word used here "force". If her target apologized and begged willingly, then there would be no point to the action. Medusa wanted Palutena to suffer. She wanted the Goddess of Light to fear her.

What Medusa did not want was for Palutena to be on her knees apologizing to Medusa. Hades had said Palutena had something important to tell the Goddess of Darkness. She could care less what Palutena wanted. If Palutena was only going to bitch at her some more, then she would have no problem having a catfight with her. To make matters worse, Palutena was alone without Pit or Dark Pit by her side. It gave the impression she wanted to settle something with Medusa…alone…even though Hades and the other residents of the Underworld Castle could clearly see what was happening before them.

"I have made a grave mistake in the past…I'm so sorry…"

Medusa wanted to call her bluff…but there was nothing to call her bluff on. If there was one thing the snake haired Goddess knew about Palutena was being able to tell if Palutena was genuine by the tone of her voice. When she lied, her voice was noticeably lower than usual. The calmer she was, the further she was into the lie. If she stuttered and stumbled on her words, it was closer to the truth. It was a case of reverse psychology. It's why Palutena was so clever with her wording. Medusa was aware that Pit knew about how Palutena concealed her lies as well. From what she learned about the Chaos Kin incident from Hades, she learned that the Chaos Kin did not understand the correct tenor when speaking through the green haired Goddess and Pit was able to hold onto some hope it wasn't Palutena speaking because of that. However, Medusa knew Palutena longer, so perhaps she did a better job at perfecting her lies.

This wasn't a lie though. Palutena willingly came into Hades' Castle to apologize to Medusa for what had occurred in the past. Whatever Ares did to his sister was enough for Palutena to see the error in her ways. Palutena's body was shaking immensely.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I didn't know…"

Medusa wanted to be convinced that Palutena choking up was all lies to get her to let her guard down. Medusa looked to the side for Daedalus to help her out, but he was just as surprised as she was.

For once, Medusa just stood there speechless at her light counterpart's actions. How could she extract revenge when Palutena had seen the light that she often mocked Medusa not seeing?

 **Confrontation**

Palutena took a deep breath. She really didn't want to be in the Underworld, but she knew what she was doing. Pit and Dark Pit were already there waiting for her with Hades and the Underworld Army. There was no fight between them that was going to happen. Rather, the alliance between heaven and hell would transpire today. There was a good reason for this that Palutena did not want to think about. She was getting a terrible headache just thinking about it.

"Pretty Palutena, you know you shouldn't keep everyone waiting." Hades could be heard humming.

Palutena rolled her eyes. Even if Hades was inside his castle with everyone else, he could still project his voice for her to hear. She smacked her cheeks together before forcing herself to enter. The Underworld Castle has changed greatly ever since Persephone…or rather Juliet returned and decided to revamp it. She had Daedalus and her female companions to help her with that. Palutena liked how lively the castle was compared to how gloomy it was when it was just Hades. She didn't want to be here though. If given the opportunity, she would avoid this place because of Medusa residing here. Daedalus has allowed the Goddess of Darkness to calm down, but it didn't mean Medusa was going to be willing to talk to her. Yes, she already apologized and begged for forgiveness, but that didn't mean that she was magically friends with Medusa again.

"I'm sorry for making you all wait." Palutena began. "I have made my decision."

The meeting room was filled with so many allies that had all agreed to help Hades. Palutena had asked Pit and Dark Pit to go ahead of her to the Underworld. The three other royal bodyguards that went along with the two angels were Himeno, Ginger and Kaguju. All of them had something to settle with the enemy and thus were allowed to tag along.

On the demon side, you had Juliet who was no longer associated with Ceres, Daedalus, Thanatos, Medusa, Amazon Pandora and Juliet's female army consisting of five sexy demon girls. From the succubus Jinx to the Mara demon Tara, Juliet's brigade covered every type of sexy imaginable. The problem was that Soprano was no longer around to support the white haired samurai. Soprano's death was why Juliet even asked Hades to rebel against the other Gods to begin with. Now it was a matter of getting supporters. Ares was already on Juliet's side due to digging up the truth the hard way. Dionysus…or rather Kaguju wanted revenge for being framed by Poseidon for assaulting Medusa and then you had Palutena who hesitated in joining Hades. Her promise to avenge Hestia was more important though than her love for Zeus. That was the conclusion she came to.

Master Hand had made it clear he didn't want the other Smashers interfering in a conflict that the other Gods were involved in unless they were a God or Goddess themselves. Master Hand could not stop Pit and Dark Pit from not being involved with Palutena's problem. He couldn't stop Rosalina or Ganondorf for going to Hades' side either. Between Zeus and Hades, the God of the Underworld had a more promising campaign against the almighty Zeus.

The two people that Master Hand did not want to involve were Shulk and Bayonetta. Shulk was a God himself, so he was allowed to join. The Monado boy would have avoided any civil war with the divine beings had it not been for a vision he received showing that if he and certain other Smashers weren't involved, the casualties would be very high on Hades side. Shulk was only concerned that the fighting would be taken to the Smash Brothers Realm, and that was a huge no. The other Smasher was Bayonetta. She wasn't going to miss out on the chaos more than anything. No matter what side she was on, she was going to make money. However, Shulk's vision did imply that if she didn't help Palutena, Corrin might end up in a dangerous situation. The last thing she wanted was for the dragon prince to be hurt because of something she didn't do.

There were others in the room too. Pit's fiancé just had to be one of the important people involved in this conflict. Once Palutena and Hades signed the contract, then the other demons that Laharl knew would be involved. Another person was Shulk's comrade Dunban. Things have transpired that resulted in Dunban becoming a Raijin and joining the Underworld Army after becoming an electrifying demon. You could say another reason Shulk would even venture into the Underworld was to check and see how Dunban was doing. Of course the answer would be, "Never felt better! Thanks for asking!" Transforming into a demon tended to fix any physical ailment the person was suffering.

"Excellent! I was wondering when you were going to stop thinking about the consequences of joining me!" Hades declared. He stopped teasing his niece seeing how distraught Palutena looked despite trying to appear casual. It wasn't an easy decision to betray her father for her uncle. "You just need to give me the weaknesses that you know of our enemies and send in your angels with my demons and we will be good."

Palutena nodded her head. Glancing over to Rosalina for emotional support, the Goddess of Space shot her a rare reassuring smile. Pit gave her a similar expression.

"I apologize for dragging you into this drama." Juliet apologized. Palutena glanced over to the young Goddess who remained to have a stoic expression plastered on her face. "I did not want to bring Viridi into this. She loves her mother dearly…but I can't…"

"I know. You will fight your mother for what she has done to you. And I will fight my father for what he has done…" Palutena muttered darkly. "Hades…"

"Oh, I have no problem fighting my brothers. I've been waiting to fist them for sooooooo long." Hades hummed.

Daedalus groaned at the words his bossed used. "Hades, please refrain from making jokes at a time like this."

"But jokes are needed to keep everyone's spirit up." Hades reminded him. "Hecate would be so proud of me."

Juliet flinched at Hades words. Palutena saw the uneasiness the young Goddess had. While Hades had no problem taking the fall for his wife, Juliet was still the one who made the decision and would be leading the Underworld against Zeus' forces. Palutena sighed as she slowly went over to Juliet and patted her on her back.

"Hey, chin up." Palutena started catching the young samurai girl's attention. "You can't expect to be the leader of the Underworld Army when you look gloomier than Hades."

"…I'm not…I…"

"You're not good at smiling, I get it, but for the sake of your friends, I think they deserve to see your smile…they deserve to see your true self."

Juliet had no idea what Palutena was telling her. The Goddess of Light was just mimicking the words that Hestia whispered to her in her youth. Since Palutena wasn't good at repeating her words bit by bit, the least she could do was convey the message to someone who would actually follow through. Unfortunately, Juliet wasn't in a good state of mind after her best friend's death. She would need to sit down and think about the consequences when given the opportunity.

Palutena knew her role though. She was to fall back and be the support of this band of misfits along with Hades. Alas, Hades might take center stage to get back at Zeus and Poseidon for all the mistreatment he suffered from them, but the point was that Palutena's role of playing heroine was done. Juliet would be the new heroine. It could have been Viridi, but the Goddess of Nature refused to turn her back on her mother and would just watch on the sidelines. A heroine could not do that. A heroine had to be ready to make sacrifices. Juliet had already thrown away her ties with her family in order to be with Hades and the Underworld. This was what Persephone decided in the past before Zeus decided to ruin it for her and Hades. Now, Palutena would replace Hestia as someone they could depend on emotionally.

"Lady Palutena…what are you talking about?" Pit had to ask.

Palutena just chuckled as she glanced at Pit and the other angels. Hestia had one angel she could depend on. He was not enough to save her from Zeus. Palutena not only had Pit with her, but a group of friends who were ready to protect her should Zeus try to lay a finger on his most prized daughter. The Goddess of Wisdom snickered at the idea. Chouko was a kind-hearted angel who was not meant to be a fighter, but what happened if your lover was the King of Evil himself?

 _Well, daddy is going to be in for the fight of his life. He won't get away with murdering Hestia and causing rift in this family._ Palutena thought darkly to herself.

Ganondorf smirked seeing the expression Palutena had on her face. She could still maintain the title of Goddess of Light even when she and Hades were ready to make a truce. But unlike every other Goddess with "light" in their title and were considered hypocrites in his eye, Palutena would continue to shine brighter…even in the depths of hell. Palutena would surely show her father and the other Gods the path to "righteousness".

* * *

 **Me: Done with 10271 words.**

 **Li:…So besides the Medusa thing, how many other spoilers were there.**

 **Me: Only a few. Notes!**

 **1\. This ficlet as a whole goes into more details of Palutena's backstory than it does showing her relationship with the other Smashers and her role in the mansion. I felt like Palutena's ficlet explains the plot more in context on the Kid Icarus side and why there are so many problems in my universe.**

 **2\. If you were to ask me where I think Palutena is on the tier-list, I put her at the bottom of the mid-tier. I refuse to see her as a low tier when she actually has results at national Smash tournaments while other low tier characters don't have any results at that same level. In my universe, her "low-tier" status is just her being lazy and not wanting to go all out.**

 **3\. Pit's DNA explanation is in the Daedalus/Pit ficlet** _ **Oedipus Complex**_ **. That entire story goes into their complicated father/son relationship and Palutena only glosses over the details in her mind about Pit's bloodline since it's not important enough for her to remember. The point of the Surpass is how she's scared that Pit will leave her when he passes her in terms of strength…and Pit isn't even a God. By Disgaea logic, angels and demons could eventually surpass that of Gods/Goddesses.**

 **4\. Some of the royal bodyguards are connected to Gods/Goddesses in ways they wouldn't imagine.**

 **Sun-Wong was the apprentice of Apollo and was abused during Apollo's crazed phase until Palutena killed him (which is casually referenced in** _ **Piano Man**_ **). When that happened, Sun-Wong was taken under Palutena's wing instead. He's not shown in the Confrontation section because he's not related to Apollo.**

 **Himeno is the daughter of the Goddess of Hearth Hestia and the wind angel Chouko. As this story reveals, Himeno only survived because she was hidden away when Zeus decided to kill her parents because Hestia broke her chastity vow. The point of Hestia not engaging in any sexual relationships was to get the suitors away from her. By choosing someone that isn't Zeus, she sealed her fate.  
**

 **Ginger is the son of the Goddess of the Moon Selena and the God of the Sun Helios. As it implies, he's caused from brother-sister incest that ultimately killed Selena. This is important because he's apparently the splitting image of Selena who Kaguju/Dionysus was infatuated with. His appearance in the Confrontation section though stems from the fact that he has learned the truth of his heritage at this point of the timeline and accepted his mother's role as the new God of the Moon instead of accepting Helios' role (as that would go to Pyrrhon).**

 **Kaguju is Dionysus who literally caused every problem that the Greek Gods would have down the line by refusing to let Ginger's mother be sacrificed. He's with Hades' group because Zeus wants nothing to do with him.  
**

 **5\. The Daughter section is from the BayoCorn Verse. You can tell because the Cana described is only from this timeline when Corrin is established to have four Cana's total. Cloud, Snow White, Volga and Bayonetta all get a Cana from Corrin. I also intentionally left out that Pit has two other kids besides Daedales as well as bring up that Dark Pit has kids as well. The BayoCorn Verse doesn't allow for all the future children to be mentioned by name, so I only chose ones who I knew would work in that specific timeline. It's considered a spoiler of course. And of course, Iris' name has been named dropped in many Ganondorf/Palutena specific stories like** _ **Having a Bun in the Oven**_ **.**

 **6\. The Scarred and Fight portion foreshadow some of the plot in** _ **Red Moon Galaxy**_ **. Palutena and Pit don't fight that often in my stories. The worst case was in the** _ **Perfectionist**_ **story and it wasn't a happy story to begin with. Red Moon Galaxy just takes a nasty fight combined with Palutena's fears and you get the worse combination for the Smashers.**

 **7\. Truth, Amendment and Confrontation are all implied to be post Mecha-Galaxy. Palutena never finds the truth of what happened in her family until the information can be maintained by Pit. Palutena doesn't take the reveal well, so it takes trial and error to get her to accept that Zeus and Poseidon were villains responsible for losing Hera and Medusa. The Underworld Army gets redeemed in general post Mecha-Galaxy and of course a spoiler is how Dunban gets turned into a demon for all of his troubles in the Slavic Arc and joining Hades immediately. All of these reveals are important in my universe. It's why I wanted to refrain from doing Palutena's ficlet, but I feel like giving the info now will clarify that dramatic irony in the future.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
